


Reeses puffs

by Lusiferi



Category: Fever Dream - Fandom, Trueka’s ocs
Genre: M/M, this is for you dumspter bootleg god, what fuck the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiferi/pseuds/Lusiferi
Summary: its wolf mask boi without a face cause hes cool and hes the oc of the wonderful and elusive trueka from tumblr





	Reeses puffs

”When the fuck did that occur?” Reese said to himself looking at the spilt coca cola on the floor. It didn’t seem to have been there for too long so it would still be possible to clean it without issue. 

”Oohh right, yeah hehe” Remembering that he had spilt it himself not too long ago and was supposed to clean it. Until saw that Kim was losing her shit on the totally not trashy show, Keeping up with the Kardashians and dropped everything to go see it on the couch.

Reese went to go look for some rag to clean the coke on the floor, but his search ended up bearing no fruit. The clock was 2:34 so there probably wasn’t any store that would open this late. Except maybe 7/11, but there weren’t any 7/11’s nearby. 

”I’ll just use moist kitchen paper then” which miraculously he had.

 

ABORT MISSION MAKE THIS ABOUT HOW REESE LOST HIS FACE


End file.
